


Every Step Brings Us Closer

by Mera



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, also other characters but those are the main ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt Hummel gets closer to a certain Sebastian Smythe, you can be sure magic is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also on my [tumblr](http://thedancingslytherin.tumblr.com/tagged/esbuc).
> 
> I had a lot of fun with the sorting (together with [lunalovestea](http://lunalovestea.tumblr.com) who has also been my beta), and I guess you may not agree on all of them, but I tried my best. Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine, Santana etc. are all in the same grade.

Sebastian and Santana were on their way to the Great Hall discussing yesterday’s game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, because their next opponent would be Ravenclaw and thinking about this win it certainly wasn’t going to be easy.

“We will have to make more points during the game, Ravenclaw’s keeper is not that big of a problem. Have you seen him nearly falling from his broom after Anderson made his third goal?”

Santana chuckled next to him. “The real problem will be Hummel, if he catches the Snitch before we got enough points, we’re not going to win the cup.”

“Don’t worry, we’re the best team Slytherin had in years, there’s no way we’re losing. And Hummel is going to worry more about looking like a fairy than trying to catch the snitch.”

Santana gave him a bitch please expression that clearly meant that they both knew it was going to be difficult. Just as she opened her mouth to tell him just that, they rounded a corner and saw Blaine talking agitated to Kurt.

“You shouldn’t grab the stick so tightly.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at that and saw a blush forming on Kurt’s cheeks. It didn’t surprise him, he didn’t take Kurt as a boy who liked to have a sex talk in the middle of the hallway.

“Hey princess, getting tips from the hobbit?”

Kurt quickly answered with “He didn’t-” when he was interrupted by Blaine who had turned to Sebastian and Santana. “Don’t you think that the grip should be lightly, too? The movements go much smoother if you do it that way.”

At this point Kurt had turned into a tomato and Sebastian got a feeling that this wasn’t about sex, especially when Blaine got into a position as if he was sitting on a broom to support his argument. Santana started snickering next to him when Sebastian answered: “I think I like both, depending on the particular situation.” Blaine seemed to really consider Sebastian’s words when they heard a loud yell from the end of the hallway.

“Kurt!” Rachel came nearly jumping towards them and gave Kurt a hug. “Congratulations! I haven’t seen you until now and you were so good, and your hair looked so cute all tousled from the wind, here I will do it for you, and-”

Kurt quickly took a step to the side, holding a hand up. “Don’t. Touch. My. Hair.”

“Sorry, I forgot you don’t like that, but honestly I think that has been one of the best catches you’ve ever made.” She went on, but Sebastian wasn’t listening anymore. Apparently Kurt didn’t like it if someone made a mess of his hair. And Sebastian didn’t like Kurt, which brought him to the conclusion that now was the best time to practice today’s new learned spell. He took his wand out and summoned a few yellow birds. He gave a smirk to Kurt who already had his own wand in his hand, pointed at the perfectly styled hair and said “Oppugno.”

He certainly didn’t think of Blaine who tackled Kurt out of the way, causing him to stumble and fall directly on his hand. Sebastian quickly let the birds picking on Blaine’s hair disappear and saw Rachel kneeling next to Kurt.

“Oh god, Kurt, are you okay?” Kurt didn’t say a word and shook his head, eyes pressed close. “I’m taking you to the hospital wing.” She helped him stand up and led him down the corridor.

“What the hell were you thinking Sebastian?”

He turned to Blaine. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe that it would be funny, but I clearly didn’t think you’d want to break his wrist.”

Santana punched him on the arm as soon as Blaine stormed off.

“Moron. Don’t act as if it wasn’t your fault as well.”

“What do you expect me to do about it?”

She sighed. “Just apologise to Kurt later, okay? But now let’s go eat something, I’m seriously starving.”

“Oh really? You sure you don’t just want to see your girlfriend?”

“Maybe both?”

* * *

 

Santana somehow got the information from Rachel that Kurt was in the library (he suspected it had something to do with arranging a date with that Gryffindor guy for her), so Sebastian found himself searching for the Ravenclaw seeker between huge shelves. He was just about to give up and go back to the common room, when he saw Kurt sitting at a desk, writing something on the parchment in front of him. Sebastian took the seat opposite to him and watched Kurt raising a single eyebrow and giving him a slightly pissed off glance.

“Hey.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but the eyebrow seemed to go a little higher at that.

“Did you get lost and are trying to ask me directions because I think there are a few more willing people around here to show you the way to fuck off and don’t come back.”

Oh, touchy. “No, I was trying to find a certain gay face to apologise for getting him hurt, but I suddenly doubt he would appreciate it.”

“Maybe it would help if you were honest with your apology.”

“I remember people telling me that before, I guess I should try?” More serious, he said, “I’m sorry.”

Kurt watched him as if he was searching for something. Sebastian didn’t know whether he found it or not, but he felt a bit relieved when he heard “apology accepted.”

“Besides, it wasn’t really your fault, I would have been perfectly capable of defending myself.”

Sebastian snorted even though he knew it was most probably true. “Yeah, too bad your boyfriend was in the way.”

Kurt looked at him seemingly wondering whether he had a serious head condition. “Sorry to break it to you, but Blaine and me are friends nothing more.”

“If that isn’t interesting news,” Sebastian said smirking.

“Why, because you have a chance with him now?”

Sebastian leaned forward waggling his eyebrows. “I wasn’t exactly thinking about him.”

At this Kurt laughed loudly which earned him a venomous stare from the librarian who always seemed to be around no matter how crowded it was in her territory. Sebastian grinned at the way the other boy’s shoulders were still shaking with suppressed laughter and thought to himself that maybe Kurt wasn’t as unbearable as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an usual Wednesday morning which meant potions class by Miss Pillsbury together with the Ravenclaws. The classroom in the dungeons was as clean and organised as magically possible when Sebastian and Santana entered, just as always.

Unlike usual though, Miss Pillsbury had decided to split the pupils into groups of two to make an Awakening potion. To support what she called ‘bonding experiences’ she had put together a Slytherin with a Ravenclaw each time; Mike and Thad, Rachel and Quinn, Tina and Santana. Which of course left-

“I can’t believe I have to work with you.”

Sebastian grinned at Kurt’s words. “Don’t whine, princess, it’s my grade that’ll get worse.”

Since the incident with Kurt’s hand they weren’t fighting that much any longer, but he also wouldn’t consider them to be friends. They just kinda got along.

They were both standing next to Sebastian’s cauldron, Kurt reading in ‘Magical Drafts and Potions’.

“So, it says we need dried Billywig stings and snake fangs for the first part. Shouldn’t be too difficult actually.”

“You go crush the snake fangs, I will get the stings.” When Sebastian came back to their workplace he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Crushing the snake fangs.”

“If you keep doing it like that, you’re not gonna be finished by the end of the lesson.”

Kurt send him a slightly infuriated glance. “Then do it better.” He handed Sebastian the mortar and took the Billywig stings to add them to the cauldron. Then he stopped to read the recipe again.

“Sebastian.”

“What.”

“The recipe says six stings. You only brought four.”

“I know what the recipe says, but given that it’s stupid to put in six, I changed that part.”

“Oh, so it’s stupid. I think Arsenius Jigger and the hundreds of wizards and witches who used the recipe after him would disagree with you. We’re gonna adhere to it. Are you finally finished with the snake fangs?”

How can one single person be this annoying? “Yeah, I’m finished. Because unlike you I know how to do it.”

They glared at each other for a few seconds, then Kurt looked around at the other groups. “We’re behind. How about we work together? Care to tell me why you think we only need four?”

That sounded like Kurt was actually considering listening to him. “It’ll be easier to mix them with the snake fangs and the effects will balance each other out better.”

Kurt seemed impressed by that, if his slightly nodding was anything to go by. Figuring he wouldn’t be beheaded now, he put them in the cauldron. “How about you heat the cauldron while I put the snake fangs in?”

“What about the salamander blood?” Kurt said, looking at him with an expression that clearly indicated he was expecting a good explanation for leaving it out if he knew what was good for him.

“…Right. I forgot. Thanks for reminding.”

After that they only talked when Sebastian asked Kurt before he added a few things (“Three sprigs of Wolfsbane.” “Why?” “Look, I know shit, okay? Just trust me.”) or when Kurt reminded him of not to skip a step in the recipe.

Near the end of the lesson, Kurt was stirring the potion, Sebastian sitting next to him.

“You know, I don’t think it’s going to be as bad as I thought first,” Kurt said with a little smile to him.

“Don’t jinx it!”

Kurt just rolled his eyes at him.

Sebastian wasn’t going to have any of that. “What, you never know what might happen. Maybe the whole thing blows up because the Castor oil hasn’t been that good of an idea after all.”

“You said you were sure all it would do was making it boil faster.”

“Yeah well, if I say I’m sure, it usually means that I think it could happen the way I imagine it.”

Kurt glared at him. “Sebastian, I warn you. If this thing blows up in my face I’m going to make you pay.”

“…maybe we should tone the flame down a bit. Just to be safe.”

“…Sebastian.”

“Hey, better safe than sorry, right?” He ignored Kurt’s glares in favour of reducing the heat, just when Miss Pillsbury announced that the time was up and she was gonna look around and grade them.

Despite their problems in the beginning, they got an E on the potion. Kurt seemed to be satisfied and Sebastian really couldn’t complain, because even though he had better grades before, he also got a D a few times. And if Kurt hadn’t prevented him from skipping a few tasks, today would have been another D. He saw Kurt grabbing his things and got up to clean out the cauldron. Leaning over the potion Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. Something was wrong. It wasn’t supposed to bubble that much. He quickly took his wand out and murmured “Evanesco”, but it was a tiny bit too late. Even though most of the potion vanished, the part he didn’t catch blew right up into his face, and he was thankful to whatever deity that was out there that he remembered to close his mouth and eyes in time.

He could hear laughter getting louder in the room and he really didn’t want to imagine what he looked like with the green-brownish mud in his face right now. Clearing his throat, he cracked one eye open to see the others leaving the room cackling with laughter. He looked at Kurt who was hiding his grin behind a hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?”

“Sorry, stupid question. Wait a second.” Kurt took a tissue out of his bag. “Hold still.”

Sebastian watched him, as Kurt carefully wiped the potion off his face. His touch was softer than Sebastian had thought.

Still half grinning, Kurt said, “I just hope we don’t have to work together again. At least we got graded before this happened.”

“Don’t you lie, Hummel. Everyone loves to work with me. And the explosion wasn’t even that bad, and I mean, it’s certainly not the first time I’ve got a sticky substance on my face.”

A slight blush started to form on Kurt’s cheeks when he wiped the last remains away. “Shut up, Smythe.”

Sebastian started laughing at the sight of the reddened face and wondered for a second where else it might effect Kurt’s body. “What, no snide remark about my sex life? What’s up with you?”

Kurt whispered after a glance to Miss Pillsbury, “I just don’t want to discuss your sex life, okay? I don’t think that’s appropriate since I’m not a part of it.”

“Well, that can be changed, right?” God, he could tease Kurt all day just to see that blush.

“You sure you didn’t get any of the potion into your mouth? You seem a bit off. And by a bit I mean a lot.”

“You two are going to be late for your next classes if you don’t hurry up.”

Taking their bags, they left the dungeons and said their goodbyes. It wasn’t until later at dinner, while he watched Kurt chatting with Tina, that Sebastian realised he hadn’t said those things to Kurt just to embarrass him. He had wanted to flirt with Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian wasn’t entirely sure how it happened. One second Kurt was bitching at him about his hairstyle, the next he could hear the screaming of their teacher as her robe was burning.

Apart from each of them losing 15 points, they had to help out the groundskeeper. Which was the reason Sebastian was now on a track somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, trying to find some Leaping Toadstools Miss Pillsbury needed for a potion, hands covered in scratches due to the many bushes, and listened to Kurt telling him it was all his fault they ended up together in the middle of nowhere. Needless to say, he wasn’t in the best of moods.

“Can you tell me again why exactly you thought it would be a good idea to set our teacher on fire?” Kurt didn’t even bother to turn around to speak to him.

“Hummel, I didn’t cast a fire spell. Despite what you think, I’m really not that stupid.” It was the truth. All he had done was exchanging some harmless charms with Kurt under the tables, while effectively ignoring the endless speech of their Transfiguration professor.

“Right. Who else could have done it?”

“Oh, maybe it was you? Though I didn’t know you were so desperate to get me alone.”

Kurt spun around, a furious expression on his face, when he suddenly froze.

“…ahm. You okay?”

“Sebastian, please don’t make any sudden moves. Right there, behind you. What. Is. That. Is it dangerous?”

He slowly turned his head and saw… nothing. “Oh, very funny, Hummel. You didn’t think that would scare me, did you?”

Kurt just shook his head and continued staring at the space behind him. “There is a giant freaking horse thing with wings, how can you not see it?”

“If it is so giant, don’t you think I’d- Thestral.” The last part was more mumbled to himself. He wasn’t able to see them, but what if Kurt was. “What does it look like?”

Kurt seemed to be entirely confused by now at Sebastian’s lack of ability to see it. “…it’s black, leathery skin, gigantic wings, and it seems to want to eat you. Or me. I don’t know, it’s getting closer.”

“Don’t worry, this Thestral doesn’t eat human meat. At least not if it belongs to the Hogwarts herd, they’re trained.”

“Are you sure about that? It has these expressionless eyes that just say ‘I want to eat you, your children, and your grandchildren’ and it’s standing right in front of me. Seriously, how can you not see it?”

“It probably wants you to pet it. And you can only see a Thestral if-” Sebastian stopped. He had no idea how long it had been since Kurt saw someone die. Or whether that someone had been important.

Kurt had reached out to the creature and Sebastian assumed he was touching it. “If what?” He waited a moment but got no answer. “Sebastian, if what?”

“What does his skin feel like?”

“That has been rather pitiable attempt to avoid the question, so I’m gonna ignore it. Spit it out, if what?”

He looked at Kurt’s questioning eyes, the hand seemingly hovering in the air over nothing. “Kurt, you can only see a Thestral if you’ve seen someone die.”

The reaction was immediate. Kurt turned pale, stopped petting the Thestral, and he could see hurt in his eyes.

“Kurt? …are you…I’m sorry.” And that was exactly the reason Sebastian didn’t like to talk about anything that even remotely came close to feelings. He just didn’t know what to say and usually made things worse.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at the air under his hand again. The Thestral seemed to have nudged him, expecting to be petted. Whatever it was, it caused Kurt’s eyes to soften a bit. “It is somehow really beautiful, you know. It seems to be intelligent.”

Sebastian was relieved to see him turn back to his normal self, but it worried him to see so much pain in Kurt. He had never thought about Kurt’s family or friends outside of Hogwarts, but it must have been someone close to him who died. “They are. I’ve read that if you tell a Thestral where you want to be, they can fly you there.”

“I bet that’s an unforgettable experience.”

“I wouldn’t try it, their high speed flying is frightening. And it’s said to be difficult to keep your balance.”

“No wonder you don’t want to do it, you wouldn’t even find it.”

“Oh, really now. I think it’s not that hard.” He extended his hand in the rough direction of Kurt’s, hoping to not poke into the Thestral’s eye because he really didn’t want to lose any of his limbs, until he heard Kurt laughing.

“Sebastian, you are hopeless. Here.” He grabbed Sebastian’s hand and moved it until he could feel something smooth, but also a bit slippery. It was fascinating to touch something you couldn’t see, but he was distracted by the feeling of Kurt’s warm hand against the back of his own. The skin was unbelievable soft, and Sebastian found himself fighting the urge to just link their fingers. It didn’t help at all that Kurt didn’t take his hand away either, even though Sebastian had no problem petting the Thestral on his own.

His gaze drifted from their hands to Kurt’s bright eyes, the just slightly to a smile curved lips. He was just wondering how they would taste, when Kurt looked up and caught him staring. “Uh, is something wrong?”

That opportunity was just to good to let it pass by. “Yeah, you’ve got something there, wait a second.” Sebastian cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb lightly over the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “Here you go.” Sebastian didn’t take away his hand and smirked at Kurt, who hasn’t moved one bit and was now staring at him with wide eyes and slightly parted mouth. Sebastian felt something warm flooding through him, something that was definitely not just arousal.

“Hummel? Smythe? I’ve found the mushrooms, we can go back.” Sebastian let his hands drop to his side just as Tanaka came out behind a few trees, and he could feel Kurt straightening up next to him. “And by the way, it’s really easy to follow you, next time please don’t step on every plant you see.”

The way back was spent in silence and he could feel Kurt getting tenser the closer they came to the castle. Finally standing in the entrance hall, Sebastian turned to Kurt. “See you later, I guess.” He waited until he got a nod in response and made sure to brush his hand against Kurt’s as he walked past him in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Not even Santana’s confession that it was her who set the teacher on fire could wipe the smug smile off Sebastian’s face. If he wasn’t entirely wrong, he would say that Kurt Hummel, who repeatedly stared at him during dinner, had a crush on him.

The only thing bothering him that night was the consistent, annoying thought, that maybe he also had a crush on Kurt, despite the fact that he had told himself to not feel anything for anyone. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a huge grin on Sebastian’s face while he was walking with Santana to their astronomy class. He managed earlier to let that beautiful blush appear on Kurt again, just by sizing him up and then winking at him.

“You’re in a good mood, did you get laid without bragging about it to me?”

“Unfortunately, no. But I plan to in the nearer future.” Oh yes, he definitely planned that.

There was a short pause. “…Don’t tell me you mean Hummel.”

“Well, actually yes. Something wrong with that?”

Santana gave him a hard smack on his shoulder. “I knew it! You like him, don’t you?”

“The hell? I like his ass, did you take a look at that masterpiece?” He pushed the door to the platform of the highest tower open.

“Sebby, you can’t fool me. You couldn’t take your eyes off him during potions, and you were staring at his face, not his, admittedly, nice ass.” Santana walked past him to get a seat next to Brittany, while Sebastian caught an angry glare from Mercedes before he sat down at Jeff’s side.

* * *

 

A furious sounding “Sebastian Smythe!” was the first thing Sebastian heard when he stepped out of the boys’ dorm the next morning.

Sebastian turned around to see Rachel standing in front of him, before he replied with the best sarcastic voice he could do so early in the day. “Berry, a wonderful morning to you, too.”

“You need to stop. I know you only pursue him because of the next Quidditch match, forget it, okay? Slytherin is important to me, and I want our team to win, but my friendship with Kurt is sacred. You’re not going to screw him up just so you have better chances, I won’t let you.” Her voice got significantly louder until she stormed off and everyone was staring at Sebastian. What a wonderful way to begin your day.

* * *

 

Sebastian was on his way out of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, when he heard Blaine calling for him.

“What’s up, gay hobbit?”

“We need to talk about your intentions with Kurt.”

Sebastian stared disbelieving at him. “Why? Why does everyone want to talk about Hummel with me? I am an interesting man, we can talk about several other topics.”

Blaine ignored it and went on. “Just listen, if you get together with Kurt, you need to go slow, don’t rush him when-”

Was this really happening right now? “God, Blaine, I don’t need ‘tips’ from you. Trust me, I know what I’m doing. Besides, ‘get together’? I don’t do relationships, everybody knows that.” He was going to be late for his next class if this kept up.

“But Kurt-”

“Look, whatever I’m gonna do with him is none of your business, right? Unless he wants you to join for a threesome, but somehow I doubt that. Now, if you’d excuse me.” Turning around he couldn’t hide a grin when he left a visibly shocked Blaine behind.

* * *

 

Sebastian was just wondering about how long it took Kurt to get his hair this perfect, when he caught another glare from Mercedes. He furrowed his brow and sat down next to Santana on his usual seat at the dinner table.

“What is it with Jones? Does she want to murder me or something?”

Santana turned around and immediately started laughing. “Possible. Britt says she thinks you’re out to hurt Hummel, and she’s very protective of him.”

Sebastian groaned and wanted to bang his head against the table. He was so done with this week.


	5. Chapter 5

It had snowed, huge white flakes were falling down since yesterday. And the snow was ideal for snowballs. To make it only more perfect: Today was Sunday. Everything practically screamed for a snowball fight. The teams of the inevitable event had been quickly set, Ravenclaw against Slytherin, and the battle was fought acrimoniously since early morning.

It was nearly midday now and the sun caused the snow to sparkle. Sebastian had just spotted a younger Ravenclaw guy who had tried to sneak up on Santana from behind. He grabbed the snow to his feet, aimed, and “Headshot! That’s why I’m the best Chaser at Hogwarts at the moment.”

Santana turned around to see the Ravenclaw running back to his group. “Nice one, Seb, but, please, always remember that I’m better than you. Hey, aren’t that Fabray and Hummel? …Is he waving?”

“He is.” Sebastian quickly prepared a snowball, before making his way to Kurt, who had now moved to the left, standing near a tree. A fir? Unimportant.

“Ready for a bit of snow in your face, Sebastian?”

“As if.” Dodging Kurt’s shot he threw his own snowball, but missed, too. With their next tries also not quite finding their destinations, Sebastian reduced the distance between them until he saw Kurt’s downright devilish smile.

“Now!”

Sebastian followed Kurt’s glance to the branches above him, just in time to see Mike Chang bouncing on one, after that everything was white around him. Shaking what felt like a ton of snow from his body, he heard a slightly muffled “Come on, Mike!” from who he guessed was Tina. Once his view was clear again, he saw both of them heading in the direction of the castle. He trusted Santana or Thad to get them. Suddenly he felt something cold running down his spine. Did he- Yeah. He got snow under his coat. “…Kurt.”

Sebastian glared at the heavily shaking figure. Apparently, Kurt tried to mute his laughter as best as possible by covering his mouth with one hand, the other was busy holding his side. “Sorry” was the only understandable word Sebastian got before Kurt was reduced to trying to breathe between his laughs.

“You don’t sound very sorry though, considering it’s likely that I’m gonna get a cold.” His gaze wandered from Kurt to the huge pile of snow next to them. Kurt wouldn’t kill him for this, right? He quickly closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around Kurt, raising only an eyebrow at the squeak he got in response as he lifted him off his feet. “Payback’s a bitch, remember that the next time.” Afterwards he let them both fall into the snow, making sure to be under Kurt to function as some kind of pillow, but quickly flipping them over once they were half-buried in the cold.

“Sebastian, was that really necessary.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then we should consider the possibility that your brain freezed, because this? Not one of your wisest choices, and remember that I experienced the whole exploding cauldron due to Castor oil incident.”

He smiled at the grinning Kurt beneath him, Sebastian’s arms still tightly wrapped around him, feeling the warmth of the shorter boy against his body. God, he was gorgeous. He could look forever at Kurt’s lips, red from the cold, but now he was staring back at Sebastian, so he did the only thing he thought would be appropriate. He slowly leaned down, Kurt’s eyes widening in realisation

BAM. There was snow. In his face. After getting over his almost heart attack, Sebastian shook his head letting bits of snow fall out and caught a slightly disappointed glance from Kurt while standing up to face the offender.

“Berry? What the fuck?! I’m on your team.” Damn it, he had been so close to kissing Kurt.

“I was aiming for Kurt.”

“Yeah. Right, of course you were, why would I ever think you wanted to hit me?”

Rachel stared for a moment at him, then she smirked. She fucking smirked at him, and until now Sebastian hadn't realised just how annoying a smirk could be. “Anyway, the rest went back to the castle. You coming, Kurt?”

“Sure.” Rachel turned around and Seb closed his eyes in defeat. He had just lost a very good chance to get closer to Kurt. “Sebastian?”

“Mhm?” he tilted his head in Kurt’s direction, cracked one eye open, and there it was. His kiss. For less than a second on his cheek.

“See you around.” Kurt turned away and quickly caught up with Rachel. Well, if that wasn’t interesting. His slightly dropped open mouth became a huge grin as he followed them shortly after, feeling the lingering ghost of Kurt’s soft lips against his skin for the rest of the evening and promising himself to get more of his new favourite drug.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was on his way back to the common room on his own, since Santana had decided to meet up with Brittany for some ‘homework’ before curfew. He just turned around a corner when he saw Rachel and Kurt.

“…and it’s really none of your business anyway.” With a head bright red due to anger Kurt turned away and stormed in Sebastian’s direction.

“What’s wrong, Kurt, did she make a mess of your impressive collection of neatly sorted scarves?”

“Not now, Sebastian.”

Kurt walked past him, but Sebastian stopped him by quickly grabbing his wrist. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

The death glare he received was pretty spectacular. “Everything’s just peachy, I just need to think about a few things, and talking with you, the man-whore being all nice, only serves to confuse me more. Will you let go of my wrist now?”

Sebastian immediately dropped his arm, feeling a light sting at Kurt’s words. They always insulted each other, of course, that’s what they do, but in the past few weeks their banters had turned more playful. Sebastian noticed that Kurt’s eyes were slightly watery by now. “Then go cry about your problems alone, it’s not like I care anyway.”

Without another word Kurt turned around and disappeared behind the corner. Why did Sebastian always had to be so fucking insensible? Dealing with feelings really wasn’t his forte. Sighing he went over to Rachel, who had observed their exchange. “What the hell were you two even talking about?”

Rachel smiled sweetly at him. “I just told him that it was stupid to fall for you, since all you want is a one-night-stand, everyone knows that. He really needed to hear it.”

“Sometimes I really want to strangle you.”

“Same with you, to be honest.”

—————————

Sebastian woke up the next morning from a sudden additional weight on his bed. Cracking open a sleepy eye, he saw Santana bouncing up and down in an attempt to wake him up. “You know this is the boy’s dorm, right? There’s nothing interesting here for you.”

“You are interesting, Sebby. And we need to talk.” Sebastian scooted a bit over to give her space to lay down next to him, recognising that she was already fully clothed.

“About?”

“Your crush.”

Sebastian groaned and buried his face in the pillows. Really now? “It’s not a crush. I just want to get in his pants.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s why you always think about him, look for him, bring him up in random ass conversations. By Merlin’s pants, you even started daydreaming during Quidditch practise and nearly flew against a goal post.” She saw that? Dammit.

“It’s too early for this bullshit.”

“Don’t you as much as think of denying it. It’s the first time I’ve seen you being so invested in a boy.”

Taking a deep breath he turned to face her again. “Listen, I don’t have a crush on him, okay? I don’t like the boys I have sex with, I like their bodies. You know very well that I don’t believe in such things as love.”

Santana’s expression became soft and she looked at him concerned. Oh no, he knew where this conversation was heading. “I know that. And I know why. But you’re not like your parents. Just give it a try this once. You like Kurt, Kurt likes you.”

“I don’t like-”

“Yes you do. Maybe he’s not the love of your life or something but. You. Like. Him.” She stabbed her finger into Sebastian’s side to emphasise each of her last words.

Both of them didn’t say anything for a while, just staring at each other. He knew he liked Kurt, Sebastian just wasn’t sure whether it was such a good idea to act on these foreign feelings. Suddenly Santana’s stomach growled loudly, causing them to laugh at the broken tension.

“Okay.”

“What.”

“Okay, I’ll give it a try, I promise. I somehow want to do it. But don’t get your hopes up high, I’m me after all. I probably screw up within a week.”

Santana seemed satisfied by his answer. “Well, that was nearly easier than expected. And now get up, I’m not gonna miss breakfast because of you. I’m so hungry I could eat a hippogriff.”

“I guess last night’s ‘studying’ with Brittany was exhausting?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

After a quick shower Sebastian had a much clearer head and thought about his promise. He didn’t exactly regret it, but what if it ended bad, what if Kurt got hurt, or Sebastian, or both?

Then you would be just like your parents, a small voice in his head said.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at the Quidditch field together with the rest of the Slytherins, Sebastian noticed Santana grabbing Rachel’s arm to lead her away. “I’ve found the perfect place to view Gryffindor’s goal posts, you’ll see.”

Sebastian chuckled at her mouthed ‘Go get him tiger’, before plopping down next to Kurt. “Hey princess.”

“Hey meerkat. No, I don’t mind you sitting there, thanks for asking.”

“No problem. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist a chance to talk to me.”

He received Kurt Hummel’s trademarked ‘bitch please’ glare. “Full of yourself much?”

“Just telling the truth.” Kurt simply rolled his eyes at that. “So, which team are you gonna cheer for?”

“Gryffindor. You?”

“Hufflepuff. Though it doesn’t really make a difference for Slytherin’s chances if Gryffindor wins, since you beat them.”

“Quiet clearly, by the way. This year’s Ravenclaw team is pretty good, if I may say so.” Kurt smiled proudly.

“Well, I heard the seeker is the best one since Cho Chang, but I’m not so sure about your keeper. I don’t even think the term ‘keeper’ is appropriate for him anymore, since he doesn’t get a hold of the Quaffle very often.”

Kurt mustered him suspiciously. “Was that a compliment?”

“Uhm, I don’t think so, I just made it pretty clear that I think your keeper is awful in his position.”

“No, before, you- you know what, never mind. Regardless of who you want to win, who do you think is gonna make it?”

Sebastian knew exactly what Kurt had meant with the compliment, but decided not to comment on it. It had kind of slipped out anyway. “Both have an equal share of good and bad players. I think the contributing factor is going to be luck.”

Loud cheering accompanied the arrival of the Hufflepuff team, shortly followed by another wave of applause when a group in red uniforms appeared on the field. The captain’s shook their hands and the game started when Madam Sylvester released the four balls. Blaine got the Quaffle first and quickly let Sam behind, when Brittany’s voice echoed over the Quidditch pitch.

“Welcome to today’s match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Sam Evans just snatched the Quaffle from Anderson and is now on his way to Finn Hudson’s goal posts…” Brittany continuing to comment with nearly no pause to take a breath and the loud cheers around Kurt and Sebastian made a conversation nearly impossible, but they were still communicating in a way. Kurt pointed out the snitch swirling unnoticed by the seekers around the grandstands, they winced sympathetically when a Gryffindor chaser got hit by a Bludger, both of them very familiar to the sudden pain. Sebastian earned a light punch on his shoulder when he couldn’t stop laughing at the sight of the Gryffindor Beaters flying into each other in their haste to protect their team mates.

It wasn’t until the end of the game that Sebastian noticed just how close they were standing, their hands nearly touching. He would just have to turn his hand a bit and he would be able to touch him. Without looking he moved- and found nothing. Kurt had abruptly lifted his hand to clap, just like everyone else around them. Restraining himself from cursing, Sebastian followed suit and watched the Hufflepuff players flying towards their seeker, while Brittany happily announced the result: Hufflepuff won 230-110.

Walking back towards the castle together they commented on the game. “Did you see how Blaine got mad at the rest of the team when they lost? I seriously thought he was going to hit someone.”

Kurt hummed next to him. “Yeah, but I think Finn told him to cut it out. Thank god my brother at least sometimes knows how to react.”

“He sure is slow from what I’ve seen, I once caught him- wait, what? Your brother?” His confused expression caused Kurt to let out a loud laugh.

“He’s my stepbrother.”

Processing the newly gained information he nodded slowly. “Makes more sense than him being your actual brother, since you thankfully look nothing like him. He’s so not my type. He doesn’t got the perfectly coiffed hair, the long legs, the piercing eyes, you know.” They came to a halt in the entrance hall. “By the way, would you like to come along with me to Hogsmeade next weekend? I need to get new Quidditch gloves, and I could do with the help of someone with a bit of knowledge.”

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to be a date?”

“Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“Whether you say yes.”

The contemplating gaze he got in return shifted slightly to the side. Sebastian followed Kurt’s eyes just in time to see Rachel stop shaking her head frantically. Turning back he was met with a warm smile. “Yes, I want to go with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting to go out to Hogsmeade, Sebastian was standing in line next to Kurt. He had been nervous for the last few days, wondering what the hell you were actually supposed to do on a date. His former conquests hadn’t exactly been challenging; if both were interested, you had sex, easy as that. It was different with Kurt though. _Kurt_ was different. The way he smiled at Sebastian when they both looked at each other at the same time, it wasn’t just ‘I’m interested’, it was kind of the ‘I like you’-smile. And Sebastian couldn’t help himself but smile back.

“Hey, um, Rachel wanted to meet me later at the Three Broomsticks, is that okay? She’s there with Quinn and kind of blackmailed me into coming.” Kurt looked apologetically at him, and well, Sebastian hadn’t planned on meeting Berry today, but it seemed like it couldn’t be avoided.

“Sure, no problem.”

“Then we’re gonna be there, too.” They turned around and saw Santana and Brittany standing behind them with linked arms, one wearing a genuine, the other a slightly devilish smile. Sebastian agreed with a sigh, because he knew that nothing he could say would change their mind. And maybe they could keep Berry from sending him her over dramatic death glares she seemed to get quite familiar with since Sebastian started showing interest in Kurt.

After deciding on a time to meet up, they parted ways and Kurt and Sebastian made their way to Spintwitches. Spintwitches Quidditch Supplies offered a wide variety of goods despite the not exactly overwhelming size of the shop itself. They quickly found the Quidditch gloves and started to debate the pros and cons of different brands, before Sebastian found a pair they could both agree on. Finishing earlier than expected, Kurt suggested going to Honeydukes.

A warm atmosphere welcomed them upon entering the sweet shop. There already were a few groups of other students looking around, and Sebastian and Kurt were easily captured by the many colours and smells as well. “To be honest, I didn’t really think that you were the type to like sweets.”

Kurt laughed while looking through packs of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. “Everybody loves candy, you just have to find the one that’s perfectly suited for you. I for example love crystallised pineapples and basically everything with chocolate.”

“And Peppermint Toads?” Sebastian nodded at where Kurt was holding one up.

“Oh, no. I’m looking for something to send to my father, but I don’t think these would be wise; too dangerous.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. “All they do is jump around in your stomach.”

“Well, last time I sent candy they had to search three days for that chocolate frog, since they weren’t aware it was gonna move. No, I’ll find something simple.” Right, Kurt’s parents, or at least his father (Sebastian didn’t remember hearing him ever mention his mother), was a Muggle. He couldn’t even imagine how strange it had to be to grow up without magic. Shaking the image of a young Kurt out of his head, he helped him pick Wizochoc and Liquorice Wands. Sebastian bought some Pepper Imps, fully intending to give them to first years with the instruction to eat during classes.

Both done with their purchases, they walked closely together to the Three Broomsticks. Upon walking into the pub they saw the four girls already sitting at a table. Kurt slipped on the bench next to Quinn, Sebastian following him. Santana and Brittany had their arms linked together and were sitting on the other side of the table together with Rachel. He noticed that Rachel was seated as far from him as possible and strongly suspected that he had to thank Santana for the chance to sit next to Kurt.

“We only just came here too, so we ordered for you two. I hope butter beer is okay?” Brittany looked at them questioningly.

“Sure.” The drinks soon arrived and Sebastian found that it wasn’t as hard as he thought to keep a conversation between the six of them running. With everyone being in the same grade, they could complain about the same assignments, make fun of the same students (Sebastian and Santana clearly dominated that part though), and discuss the difficulties of Apparition.

While talking about the upcoming tests, Sebastian noticed Kurt’s hand laying on the bench between them. Briefly remembering the situation during the Quidditch match, he decided he was going to have luck the second time he tries, right?

Carefully extending his arm, Kurt moved away at the very last moment, again not noticing Sebastian’s attempt to create a connection. Sighing, Sebastian leaned to the side to be able to whisper into Kurt’s ear. “You know, I really want to hold your hand, but you’re not exactly making it easy.”

Kurt’s hand immediately dropped back under the table and Sebastian tried not to laugh at the instant reaction. Finally taking Kurt’s hand and tangling their fingers, he could feel the soft, warm skin against his own. A warmth he wasn’t able to describe properly began flooding through him, filling every inch of his body. Turning back to the table he suddenly found it more difficult to follow the conversation.

When it got darker outside, they decided to go back to the castle so they wouldn’t miss dinner. Sebastian really didn’t want to let go of Kurt’s hand, so he just squeezed it once and then pulled him with him while standing up. Judging by the huge grin on Kurt’s face he was definitely okay with it. Sebastian was pretty sure the rest had noticed them holding hands by now, but apparently decided not to comment.

When entering Hogwarts, the four girls excused themselves to go to the great hall, while Sebastian and Kurt wanted to put away their purchases first.

“So.” Still touching they were standing in the entrance hall. “I had a very nice day.”

“Me too.” 'Me too'? Nothing more? Come on, think of more, thinke of more... you’re not gonna let this become an awkward silence- and, too late.

Kurt cleared his throat and smiled up to him. “Uhm, bye, I guess.” Nodding shortly, Sebastian let go of his hand, immediately missing it. Kurt turned around and walked in the direction of the staircase leading up to the highest towers.

_No Sebastian, you’re not gonna let him go without at least something, what are you, a 14-year-old virginal boy?_

“Hey, Kurt!”

With a somewhat hopeful expression on his face Kurt stopped walking and looked back at him, Sebastian quickly moving to stand in front of him. “What is it?”

Sebastian moved his hand to cup Kurt’s cheek, mentally willing every pore of his body to radiate confidence. He never had problems with his confidence, but something about Kurt made him nervous, afraid he was going to do something the wrong way. Slowly leaning in he stopped just an inch before Kurt’s lips to give him the chance to pull away, their warm breaths mingling together. Sebastian saw the other boy closing his eyes when Kurt tilted his head upwards to catch Sebastian’s lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, almost shy, unlike anything Sebastian has ever experienced. Wrapping one arm around Kurt’s waist he pulled him closer, bodies touching from head to toe.

Ending the kiss slowly with his trademark smirk in place Sebastian turned around, looking back over the shoulder to a slightly flushed Kurt. ”See you around.”


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a week since their first kiss, and Sebastian couldn’t think of anyone or anything else than Kurt. The fact that Sebastian dragged him into the nearest empty classroom at every available possibility certainly didn’t help, but he wasn’t able to resist. Kissing Kurt was like having fireworks shooting through his entire body, the more often, the better.

Sebastian had quickly learned to keep his hands out of Kurt’s hair, so right now they were roaming over the smaller boy’s back, holding him close while their lips moved gently against each other. He resisted the strong urge to let his hands wander further down, he didn’t want to ruin this, whatever it exactly was between them, by rushing Kurt.

A loud knock on the door caused them to freeze for a moment, but it was only Santana’s voice coming through. “Come on, Seb, DADA is about to start and as much as I don’t want to see Professor Schue, I still have to get an Outstanding, so get your ass out of there or I will go without you and you can sit next to some Gryffindor loser.”

They both chuckled at her words and Kurt leaned back a bit. “How about we meet up later? We could practice together for the transfiguration test?”

“Sure.” Sebastian wasn’t sure though how much they would actually end up practising.

* * *

 “You have to move the wand more fluently, or your cup will always have wings. Not saying that I don’t like wings, but I would say most people prefer it when their tea doesn’t fly away.” They had been in an empty classroom near the library for half an hour, and while Sebastian had no problems turning an inanimate object into an animal, it was just more difficult the other way around. Kurt showed him the spell once again, making it look much easier than it actually was.

“Oh, I don’t know, flying cups are actually quite interesting. Do you think I could make money out of that?” Okay, concentrate Sebastian, he said fluently, now- fuck. Why did it still had wings? You are supposed to be a cup, not some kind of canary hybrid.

“As if you would need any more money.” Kurt sighed at the next failed attempt. He moved to stand next to Sebastian. “Relax a bit, don’t have such a death grip on your wand. And stand a bit more sidewards.” He moved Sebastian around with his hands, until he was satisfied with his stand. “Now try again.”

Taking a last look at Kurt’s encouraging smile, he turned back to the little bird. It somehow managed to look smug, that little bastard. Remembering what Kurt said, he tried his best to follow his advise -and suddenly had a cup sitting on the table in front of him. Still a bit disbelieving, he turned to a with joy beaming Kurt and couldn’t help but laugh. He did it. Take that, stupid cup/canary hybrid.

Stepping closer to Kurt, he whispered, “now, how was that?” before leaning down and kissing him slowly, his hands settling on the other boy’s hips. Sebastian immediately pulled back when he felt him stiffen suddenly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…” Kurt looked up to meet his gaze. “Are we, you know, boyfriends?”

Sebastian stared at him for a moment, the mention of him being Kurt’s boyfriend making a wave of happiness flood through him. “Do you want us to be?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Leaning down, Sebastian captured his lips in another, more intense kiss, trying to show Kurt his delight over the new label without words.

* * *

 Entering the library after his last class ended, Sebastian immediately spotted Kurt sitting at a table next to Blaine. He furrowed his brow when he noticed just how close Blaine had leaned over to Kurt, but figured he shouldn’t think too much of it, they we’re friends after all. Jesus, he and Santana had done a few more things than just being close to each other.

Kurt looked up when Sebastian approached them. “Hey.”

“Hey babe.” Sebastian placed a quick kiss on Kurt’s cheek and took the seat next to him. After taking a look on the papers laid out on the table, he added “I still don’t understand why you would take Muggle studies, Blaine.”

“I thought it could be useful, and I honestly didn’t expect it to be that difficult. I’m glad though that I have Kurt to help me. You’re incredible, really, you know so much stuff.” He smiled at Kurt, eyes shimmering with admiration and affection.

“Yeah, well, my father is a Muggle so it’s not that surprising, but thank you anyway.”

Blaine continued his puppy stare at Kurt. “But you’re also really good at explaining it, much better than my professor. I could listen to your warm voice for an eternity.” Okay; what the fuck was going on?

Throughout the entire conversation, Blaine always found a reason to compliment Kurt, whether it be his hair, his style, his laughter, everything, which resulted in Sebastian being entirely confused of what was happening. He couldn’t think of a reason why Blaine would want to flirt with Kurt, he had surely never shown interest before. But it was painfully clear that Blaine tried to come onto Kurt, and Sebastian didn’t like that. At all.

His thoughts were interrupted when Santana entered the library and made her way to the table they were sitting at. “Kurt, we have a bit of an emergency; we’re not able to calm Rachel down and I’m afraid me and the other girls said we would force her to sleep in the common room, if she didn’t stop crying soon. Which apparently hasn’t been the right thing to say and now she’s practically screaming about how nobody loves her. Do something. Anything. Please.”

“Let me guess: It’s about Finn?” After Santana nodded as an answer, Kurt got up with a sigh. “Well, I’ll talk to her. You coming with us, Sebastian?”

“I don’t think so, princess. I can really live without her whining.” And he really wanted to have a word with Blaine.

“I doubt you would be a great help with that anyway. See you.” Waving goodbye to Sebastian and Blaine, Kurt followed Santana out of the library

After glancing quickly back to make sure Kurt was not within earshot, Sebastian turned his whole attention to Blaine. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Blaine smiled a bit, as if he was proud of himself. “I’m just doing what is best for Kurt.”

“And how exactly is flirting with Kurt helping him, if you don’t mind elaborating?”

“I tried telling you before, Sebastian. If you are with Kurt, you need to be gentle because he has a very fragile heart. And since everyone knows that you are the opposite of gentle, I’m going to show Kurt what he really needs, so that he realises that you two don’t belong together. I mean, you’re fighting all the time, how do you want to maintain a relationship like that?” Sebastian just stared at him, schooling his face into an emotionless expression; Blaine did have a point with the fighting and Sebastian knew first hand how bad things could end in a relationship like this. But that didn’t mean he had to like Blaine’s plan. Getting up without another word to Blaine, he exited the library and made his way to the Slytherin’s common room. He wanted to be with Kurt right now, even if it meant listening to Berry’s annoying voice.

* * *

 Kurt had hung out with Blaine four times this week, and Sebastian was pissed to say the least. Kurt always seemed happy afterwards, really enjoying their little meet-ups. Sebastian had decided to talk to Kurt about it after potions class today, which resulted in him somehow managing to turn his Draught of Peace into something resembling a blue goo. Jesus, get yourself together. You’re just going to talk to him.

When Miss Pillsbury ended the class and everyone got out, Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand and led him into a less used corridor before turning around to him. “Hey there, gorgeous.”

“Hey to you, too,” Kurt greeted back and leaned up, pressing a small kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian allowed himself to kiss him back properly, but then he pulled reluctantly away. That wasn’t what he had in mind when he brought Kurt here. Okay, maybe it was, but it hadn’t been the main reason.

“Actually, I need to talk to you.” Sebastian smiled reassuringly at Kurt when he saw the other boy’s brow furrow because of his words. Of course he was worried, didn't these words usually always meant something bad? You can do better than that, Sebastian, come on.

“Okay. What about?” Kurt’s voice sounded calm, but he wasn’t entirely sure whether he could interpret that as good. Sebastian himself was slightly fidgeting by now, he felt like he should just get back to kissing Kurt, he was so much better with actions than with words. He silently shot a prayer up to heaven that he wasn’t going to sound like a jealous, overly clingy girlfriend. Which maybe he was, a little bit.

“About Blaine, I- I don’t think you should see him this often.” Good start, now go on. But; how? Shit, he didn’t think that through. “I think we should spend more time together.” That was a good reason right?

“Sebastian. We see each other and spend time together everyday.”

“Right.”

“Are you jealous of him?”

Sebastian laughed nervously at Kurt’s words, not expecting to be revealed so easily. “Of course not, you’re with me, the most handsome boy in the whole school. I have no reason to be jealous.”

Kurt just raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Well, maybe he’s interested in me.”

“He’s not.”

Fuck, that came out wrong. He saw a flash of anger appear in Kurt’s eyes and his voice wasn’t so calm any more. “So you’re saying another gay boy wouldn’t want me because what? You better have a good explanation, Sebastian Smythe.”

The look on Kurt’s face was really dangerous right now. “Blaine isn’t sincere when he’s saying all that stuff about you being beautiful and stunning and so on.”

“You mean he’s lying?”

Oh thank god, Kurt understood. Sebastian let out a relieved sigh. “Yes.”

“So you’re saying I’m horrendous, boring, and stupid?”

“Ye- No! No, that isn’t what I mean.” That’s exactly why you shouldn’t talk about feelings and stuff, Sebastian. “It’s just that Blaine isn’t interested in you, he told me-” He stopped when he saw the hurt in Kurt’s face. Why did everything he said have to be taken the wrong way?

“You know what, please don’t talk to me.” Sebastian saw the tears in Kurt’s eyes before the other boy turned around and hurried away. Shit, why did he have to remind him so much of his mother in this moment? Fighting a few of his own tears, threatened to fall because of both the memory of his mother crying in her room while his father left the house and the bad feeling he got for causing Kurt’s hurt, he decided to skip the rest of his classes and made his way back to the hopefully empty Slytherin Dungeon.


	10. Chapter 10

“Seb, if you continue not talking to me, I will practise that Leek jinx on you.” Since his fight with Kurt yesterday, Sebastian hadn’t answered any of Santana’s questions. “Come on. Tell me what is going on with you.”

He looked up and saw something akin to concern in her eyes, and he finally mumbled: “Kurt broke up with me.” Saying it out loud somehow made it more real.

“Oh, sweetie.” Hugging him, she laid her head on his shoulder. “What did you do?”

“Why do you assume it’s my fault?” He didn’t have to see her face to know that she cocked her eyebrow right now, “Yeah okay, it is my fault. I kinda told him, without really meaning it, that he’s the opposite of handsome, clever, and interesting.”

He could both feel and hear her deep sigh. “Well, if you didn’t mean it, then go and apologise.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, before he burrowed his head in her hair. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. Maybe I just shouldn’t be in a relationship. Besides, he doesn’t want me to talk to him.”

Santana just hugged him a little tighter.

—————————

Sebastian let out a grunt and rolled over on his stomach when someone hit him through his blanket. Cracking his eyes open and checking the clock on his nightstand he realised it was 7 am. On a Saturday. “This better be good Santana.”

“Oh my god, please tell me you’re wearing pants.”

Suddenly wide awake, he hastily turned around and tried to keep his voice down. “Berry!? What the hell are you doing here?”

She briefly glanced down to where his blanket had fallen into his lap when he sat up. “I want to talk to you and probably kill you, so get dressed, I’ll wait in the common room.”

Blinking a few times after she left the room, he got up with a sigh and dressed as quietly as possible since he didn’t want to wake the other boys. When Sebastian entered the common room, he saw Rachel standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest and an unforgiving expression on her face. Trying not to show his discomfort, he moved to stand in front of her. He had never seen her like this, usually she was either overly excited or dramatically sad, but now she looked like she wanted to scratch his eyes out. “So?”

“So? Really?”

“Hey, you were the one who kicked me out of my bed, so excuse me if I want to know what you want.”

“What I want is for you to explain to me why Kurt wasn’t able to cast a single proper spell for the last week, why he ate next to nothing, and why he wouldn’t answer my questions to what is wrong with him.” They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them saying a word. What Rachel said couldn’t be right, Kurt couldn’t be that affected by it. He shouldn’t be. “So?”

Fighting down the nearly overwhelming urge to find Kurt and comfort him, he just shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s none of my business anymore, right?” After seeing Rachel looking incredulously at him, he added: “He broke up with me, and I don’t think he wants me to check on him any more.”

“He bro- what- I- When did that happen!?”

Sebastian furrowed his brow. “Last week. He didn’t tell you?” He hadn’t been able to resist telling Santana after a bit more than a day, and Kurt managed not to spill his heart out to the probably most persistent girl in Great Britain?

“No. No, he didn’t.” She gritted her teeth and looked equally angry and sad.

“He probably just wasn’t ready to talk about it. Or maybe he didn’t think it was important…” It hurt to think that, but maybe it was for the best if that was the case. Looking up he met Rachel’s eyes and saw realisation in them.

“You do love him, don’t you? Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I said some really awful stuff about you before.” And then Sebastian was nearly knocked over when she suddenly hugged him. Awkwardly disentangling himself after a moment, he made sure to take step back and be prepared if she decided to suffocate him again.

“I thought we didn’t like each other?” Please, don’t force me to be friendly to you.

“Oh, I still don’t really like you, but at least you’re better than Blaine. He creeps me out lately.”

“Good that we agree on that.”

After smiling at each other, Rachel let out a sigh. “I don’t know what happened between you two, but you should really talk to him. I hate to say it, but when he was with you, he was happy, so swallow your damn pride and go.”

“I can’t. But if you tell Blaine that we broke up, I’m pretty sure he will tone the creepy down.”

“Sometimes I really don’t understand you.”

“Same with you, to be honest.”

—————————

He knew he was playing miserably at the moment, but he just couldn’t concentrate on flying. The next game was gonna be soon; against Ravenclaw. At least Sebastian couldn’t get kicked out of the team since he was the captain.

After making a real bad pass to the few years younger chaser, he saw Santana flying towards him before pointing to a small figure on the ground. “I think Kurt wants to talk to you.”

A mixture of sadness and relief, that he wasn’t completely shut out of Kurt’s life apparently, flooded through him and he flew down before coming to a halt in front of Kurt.

“Get off your stupid broom, Sebastian Smythe.”

Kurt looked so angry Sebastian wasn’t sure if it would actually be a good idea to get off his Firebolt 3.0, which, hello, was not stupid at all, but he somehow sensed that it would make the situation worse if he didn’t listen to Kurt. “Uh, hey.”

”Don’t you hey me. Why do you tell people that we broke up?” He looked furious.

Sebastian tried to make sense out of Kurt’s words. “…Because we did? I mean, you did, you told me not to talk to you.” What was going on?

Kurt’s expression slowly turned into an exasperated one. “That didn’t mean I broke up with you, I just didn’t want to talk to you in this very moment. I wouldn’t break up with you over a simple argument.” His voice had gotten softer towards the end, which made Sebastian want to crawl into a hole and never come out even more. “You really thought I broke up with you like this? I thought you knew that you were important to me, Sebastian.”

Sebastian couldn’t manage to say a single word so he just pressed his lips to a small line and avoided Kurt’s eyes. Finally he brought out an “I’m sorry” and hated how his voice betrayed him mid way through.

From the corner of his eye he saw Kurt moving so that he was standing right in front of Sebastian before he lifted his hand and turned Sebastian’s head, forcing him to look Kurt in the eyes. “I forgive you, I know you don’t always mean the things you say. And I talked to Blaine, who is a really nice person, but sometimes just absolutely brain dead. Though, please, don’t just assume things, okay?”

Following the overwhelming urge to kiss Kurt, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the smaller boy’s forehead, nose, both cheeks, and finally his lips, so softly he could barely feel him, but even the small touch burned through him all the way to his toes. He couldn’t verbally express what he was feeling right now, but it seemed like Kurt understood him, judging from the way the Ravenclaw deepened the kiss. Reluctantly breaking away when the need to breathe became too strong, he panted close to Kurt’s lips, muttering “I’m sorry” again and again.

He could see a small smile form on Kurt’s lips. “No need to be. Come on, let’s go somewhere more private.” Sebastian suddenly remembered that there was still Slytherin’s Quidditch team on the field, and, sure enough, he could see Santana giving him thumb ups when he shot them a look.

“Yeah, okay.” Linking their fingers together when he took Kurt’s hand, they left the field behind them. This was good. They were good. Sebastian had a feeling they were always going to be able to work their problems out, no matter what.


End file.
